Unspoken love
by iuliiiiana
Summary: Everything is better when we are together! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!
1. The S Class Mission

**Hey there!..So this is my first fanfiction. Sorry for the mistakes , but english is not my first language . I hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

**Unspoken love**

* * *

_**The first chapter : The S Class Mission **_

"Nooo ! Natsu , I don't want to come "

"Ohh ,Come on Lucy ! The last time , we did it."

"Just because Erza and Grey were there too.."

"Yes , but now we can show them that we are able to do it on our one . Come on Lucy !"

"Aye!"

_I don't want to go , I'm scared ... we can't do this ! ... but they give us a golden key ... I can't lose it ._

"Okay , I'm coming .."

"Great , then let's go !"

"Aye!"

* * *

"THEY DID WHAT ?!" _Erza started to scream ._ " I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT AGAIN !"

"Erza you should calm down .. Natsu is much stronger now , and so is Lucy. The mission they took it's not that hard . I think they can do it ... If they don't come back in two weeks you should go after them"_Mirajane said while she was carrying some glasses to a table._

"Yeah , but what if it will be too late ? _Erza never got an answer._

"Where is Gray ? I can't find him nowhere."_Said Juvia_

"This frozen head ! I think he went after the other two stupids ! .. I'm gonna kick their asses when they'll return !

"Master are you sure I really don't need to go after them ?"

"Erza , if you really think that they can't handle this you should go after them."_Said Makarov_

"What mission did they take?"

"They have to find a princess who was kidnaped and took on an island..full of monsters.." _Said Mira_

"FULL OF MONSTERS?!"-_Erza_ _started to get really angry.._"I'm leaving now!"

_Erza decided to go after them . She was hoping, nothing bad is going to happen to them until she get there. _

"I am so going to punish them!"

"Wait, if Gray is there Juvia has to be there too!"

"Can I come too?"

"Of course you can Wendy."

* * *

"Natsuu..If Erza will come after us , we'll be dead ! She really scares me sometimes."

"Don't worry , I'll protect you from her."_Natsu said starting to blush._

"Yeah sure! She will beat you in two seconds!"

"Aye!"

"Happy..Whose side are you?"

"Fish , hihii."

"Guys come on ! We can do this.."

"Hey flaming head !Why didn't you took me with you !?"

"Ice cube , what are doing here ?"

"Gray , you are here to take us home ? ..please say yes!"

"No . I'm here to come with you guys.."

"Ok then let's go !" _Natsu wasn't really okay with Gray's coming , but.._

"Ayee!"

_They were about to leave , when suddenly :_

"Stop right there!Do one more step and I swear I'll kill you!" _It was Erza._

_Lucy was terrified , she couldn't move even if she wanted to . She felt how she was lifted up . It was Natsu . He took her and started to run like their life depended on this . He ran so fast that in 10 second they were on the other side of the town ._

"Natsuu , let me go! Erza will kill us.." . _Lucy felt so scared that she started to cry . When Natsu felt her cold tears on his warm back he put her down and starred at her . He didn't want to see her cry , she was supposed to be happy all the time , because when she's happy he is happy . He took her head in his hands and gazed in her big brown eyes .. She tried to hide her face because she started to blush but Natsu wanted to see her face . He wiped her tears and then pulled her in his arms hugging her . And then he whispered in her ear :_"Don't worry Luce, I'm here.."

_Lucy knew that she is always safe when he's around . She felt protected in his arms . His warm chest made her feel better. "We are team-mates ..so is normal to feel safe when we are together right?...Who am I kidding,I have a crush for him for months , but I'm sure he sees me just as his team-mate.." The celestial wizard thought .._

"Let's go Lucy , Happy !" _He let go of Lucy to see if she was still crying , and she wasn't._

_They were walking fast , afraid that Erza might catch them ._

_Erza ,Gray , Juvia and Wendy took a boat so they can get first on the island . When they arrived Erza thought that they might do this , since they are there . Why not?_

"Guys let's do this job first!"

"Erza are you sure?"

"Yes Gray . Let's go everyone !"

* * *

"Natsu , I think we arrived ...come on , get out of that boat."

"Aye."

_After five minutes Lucy managed to take Natsu out of the boat .They decided to go through the forest to look after the princess . _

"Lucy you are a princess too , right ?"

"No Happy , I'm not a princess.."

"Well , then why does Virgo calls you this way ?"

"I don't know Natsu , but I like how it sounds .." _She would like it more if Natsu will call her that way , but that's just a dream. She was looking at him and started to wonder how and when did she fall in love with him . When did that happened ?She just couldn't remember , and that was sad , because she wanted to know what did she saw at that moron ._

_Natsu realized that she was staring at him and started to thought : "Why is she staring like this ? Do I have something on my face ? ...She is so beautiful and she smell so good ..Why do I have such a good nose ? And the way her blonde hair shine in the sunlight , and those full lips of hers .. God she's perfect! ... Natsu what are doing ?...She's you team-mate idiot .Stop thinking at her like that .. And I'm sure she sees me just as her friend .." _

"Natsuuu, stop staring ! You're making me blush.."

"Well , you started.."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey look..What are those?..they are certainly not fish ! "

"They are huge ... I'm all fired up ! Lucy stay back. I will be back in 10 minutes!"

"Natsu , please be careful!"

"Happy stay with her, if something happens come to me ok ?"

"Aye."

"Please come back safe Natsu.." _Lucy said that so slowly that even Natsu with his super hearing couldn't hear that._

"Happy I'm wondering where are Erza and the others.."

* * *

_**So this is the firs chapter , I hope you like it..Please review!**_


	2. It's my fault!

**Hello , this is the second chapter . I hope you like it, and please review.. Ooh , and like I already said english is not my firs language so I'm really sorry for the mistakes !**

* * *

_**The second chapter : **__**"It's my fault!"**_

"Erza ,I'm tired .We have walked for an hour . There are no monsters or princess . Maybe Natsu and Lucy had found her already .."

"Gray , shut up and keep walking !"

"I'm wondering if Natsu and the others are okay .."

"Of course they are Wendy .. don't worry! Look , there's a tower , let's go!"

"Gray , wait for Juviiiiia!"

"There's nobody , maybe it's a trap.."

"Gray , go check the other room .Take Juvia with you . Wendy , we are going upstairs ...Hello , is someone here ?"

"Who is down there ?"_ a woman's voice asked._

"We are from Fairy Tail , and we came here to rescue the princess..Who are you?"

"I'm the princess, I'm up here.. Hurry up before they will return !"

"Gray , Juvia come here ... Before who will return ?"

"The guardian monsters..they are 100 monsters . They saw somebody and they went there.."

"Perhaps it was Natsu and Lucy .. I hope they are alright.."

"The monsters are very big and very powerful.. and the person that controls them is even stronger than all of those monsters together.."

"How did you got here ? And how do you know how powerful is the one who controls the monsters ?

"Well , first let me introduce myself , I am Princess Rosalie and I'm 17 . My dad wants me to marry with a powerful man who can help us with the kingdom ,because we run a poor town . The man who I was supposed to marry to is an old man full of himself who only wants to make me his women . He doesn't even have feelings for me ... One year ago we needed help with something and we called another guild for help . I fell in love with one of the wizard and he fell for me . My father didn't agreed our relationship and forced me to marry the old guy ... So I ran away but he caught me , kidnapped me and brought me here . So that's how I got here and the old guy I was supposed to marry with is the one who brought me here and that's how i know how powerful is he .I'm here for a month , I don't know how to thank you for coming after me !"

_The girl was so beautiful. Her raven hair was so long , the sparkle in her big brown eyes could melt everything , her lips were so full and red . Her body was thin and small and her voice was sweeter than a bird's song ..._

"We are Erza, Gray , Juvia and Wendy ...It's nice to meet you !"

"It's a pleasure for me too!"

"Erza , I think we should hurry up , maybe Natsu need our help.."

"Right Wendy..Let's untie the princess and let's go."

"You should really hurry up , because like I already told you , those monsters are strong!"

* * *

"Happy.. do you think Natsu will be alright ? I can't see him anymore..Where is he ?Can you fly and see if he's okay ?"

"Aye!.He is deep in the forest and he is still fighting ..He beat 1,2,3...almost 30 monsters..And there are still 1,2..10..15...almost 80 monsters. He look pretty tired .. If he could eat some fire...Lucy where are you going ?"

"To help him , where do you think ?.. Natsu ,wait for me.."

_Happy knew that he can't stop her , so he decided to help her . So he took her and flew were Natsu was ._

_When Lucy was put on the ground she opened the gates for Taurus and Leo:_

"Lucyy , what a nice body !"

"Taurus , Leo please help Natsu to beat those monsters.."

"We'll do anything for you!"

"Lucy what are you doing here ?! I thought I told you to stay back !"

_Natsu knew that Lucy is strong and that she can handle this . But he didn't want to see her hurt . Every time they went on a mission Lucy got injured , and he didn't want to see her suffering .._

"It's okay Natsu..It's always more fun when we are together .."

_When Natsu saw her beautiful and sweet smile he just couldn't say no to her.._

"Okay Lucy ..but please be careful..If you need help just yell and I'll come to you.."

"Yeah Natsu..take care of you..!"

"Happy , stay with her.."

"Okay , Taurus , Loke let's start!"

_Indeed when they are together is better . The monsters were beaten one after one. Soon only 10 monsters remained and one of them was huge ... he was the biggest and the strongest of them ._

* * *

"Natsu I can't fight anymore.."

_Lucy fell on the ground , and her eyes were almost closed . Natsu went to her and whispered in her ear:_

"It's okay Luce..just sleep. I couldn't get here without you. I'll be here when you'll wake up..I'll be here.."

_He kissed her gently on her forehead ,then he put her down on the grass so she could stay comfortable._

_He couldn't fight with the monsters neither , but he had to because he had to protect Lucy . He started to fight. One of the monsters was down . Nine left . eight left ..seven , six , five , four , three...two.._"Two ?! ...where is one ?"

"Natsuuu..."

_He heard Lucy's voice...The biggest monster took her . He was squeezing her in his hand tighter and tighter.. Natsu could hear her bones breaking .That monster was hurting Lucy really bad ...His Lucy was hurt . Natsu couldn't take it anymore . With just one punch he beat the other two monsters and now he was running to the one who had his princess. The flames were everywhere around his body . He punched the monster right in the face . Because of the impact the monster let go of Lucy . She was falling from a big height . Natsu ran to catch her, and he did .She was now in his arms . Her heart was beating so slowly that he was afraid that Lucy might die . He didn't want to see her like that . He was afraid that he might lose her and he didn't have the chance to tell her what he feels for her. He loved her, with all his heart. She was his world..the most important person for him .And the thought that he is the one who made her come here was killing him . He was the reason Lucy was in this condition . A tear ran on his cheek and fell on Lucy's face ._

_She opened her eyes just a bit so she could see Natsu's face, and there he was crying for her ._

"Maybe he has feelings for me too.."_The blonde thought._

"Natsu..thank you!"_She said._

_After those words Lucy closed her eyes._

"Happy , fly to see if Wendy is on the island. If she is bring her here right away !"

* * *

I hope you liked it until now. **I'm opened to advices and questions so… I'll be waiting!**


	3. Please help her!

**Hey, here I am with the next chapter!****I will beg you to excuse my grammar or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

_**The third chapter : "Please help her!"**_

_He was flying above the island. Everything around him was blurry because of his tears. Happy was crying for Lucy … he cared about her too. When she doesn't scream at him she acts pretty sweet, like a mommy. Happy was trying to wipe his tears because he actually couldn't see anything around him. After he stopped crying he saw Wendy and the others._

"Weeendy we need you!"

"Slow down Happy ... what happened?"

"Erza, Lucy is seriously injured …Natsu sent me after Wendy!"

"This is my fault … if I had stopped them this would never happened .I'm such a stupid!"_-Erza said…_

"It is not your fault Erza... They were fighting with the monsters and one of the monsters took Lucy and squeezed her…anyway Wendy hurry up!"

_Happy took Wendy and flew were Natsu was. The blunete was a bit scared because she knew Natsu is short of temper and when it comes to people he cares about he can't control himself. _"What if I can't do anything for her? What's going to happen then? Natsu will be really angry...Grandine protect me from that boy! "-_poor Wendy thought._

_Happy find it hard to find the way back to Natsu because it was already night and it was really dark . The moon was the only source of light , but that wasn't helping Happy because it was a weak light . He thought that maybe if he yells Natsu's name he will respond and that way he could find him._

"Natsuuu!"_…no response. He tried again and again. Suddenly he heard the pink haired man voice and short after that he saw his flames._

"Thanks God! Wendy ,**please help her**!"

_Wendy noticed the pain in Natsu's red eyes . She realized he cried before she arrived . _

"Natsu I will do my best , but I won't promise anything.."

_Natsu noticed the fear in Wendy's voice . She won't promise anything? What does that mean ? Is she saying that Lucy might die ? That's not possible …she can't die! The dragon slayer thought._

"Please don't let her die , please Wendy !"

_After 5 minutes of healing Lucy ,Wendy thought _"Poor Natsu , I' sorry for him … but her bones are break and she doesn't have any more magic power left. She is in a really bad condition! I did all I could but there's nothing more I can do .She need to see Poluchka.."

"Natsu we need to take her to Poluchka really fast otherwise..."

"Otherwise what? She will die? Is that what you are trying to tell me? That Lucy is dying?"

_Natsu was surrounded by flames ...He was really angry. Because of the fear Wendy started to cry. In the silent of the forest, besides some creepy noises made by some birds , you could hear Wendy's loud cry .When Natsu realized he made the little girl cry he calm a little bit . _

"Wendy . I'm sorry I scared you..!It's just that Lucy is my team-mate and a really important person to me .. "

_The girl knew he acted like that because he cares about Lucy so she soon calm down._

_Erza and the others were running toward the place they saw Happy landing. Erza had a bad felling about this. Lucy was hurt and it was her fault .The heavy air was pressing them . A storm was coming really fast . Now even the weak light of the moon was covered by some furious clouds. The air was getting colder and colder with every step . You could hear the sounds made by animals . All those sounds together could made you shiver from head to toe, it was really scary,_

_Natsu heard all those sounds too and he remembered the times when he was in missions with Lucy and the way she gets scared really quickly when she hears animals noise. He felt a cold drop on his face , and realized it started to rain . He saw Wendy ran away hiding under a tree so she won't get wet and get a cold . The rain became stronger and he looked down to see Lucy wet . He took her in his arms and walked under the same tree where were Happy and Wendy . He sat down and put her gently in his lap and started to dry her with his heat. He remembered the time when the rain caught them and until they found a tree they were really wet and when they finally found one Lucy actually asked him to hold her in his arms because she was cold . That was one of the sweetest moment he had with her . Her smile was his rainbow so he wanted to see that beautiful and colorful smile of hers again. He will go to the ends of the world for her!_

"Wendy …how bad is ?"-_Natsu was one step away from crying._

"Natsu….I don't know , it's too much for my power . Poluchka is more powerful than I am. You need to take Lucy to her . "-_the little dragon slayer said ._

"If only this stupid rain will stop.."

"Natsu , I forgot to tell you … we found the princess.."_The girl was trying to take Natsu's mind off Lucy , but that was impossible._

"Oohh.."_-Natsu didn't even care about the princess now. His own princess was hurt and there was nothing he could do for her._

_Juvia managed to stop the rain. After that Natsu told Happy to take Lucy and bring her to Poluchka's house. After Happy left, Natsu chose to swim to Magnolia. He started the flames at his feet and hand so he could get faster in the city. When he arrived he went straight to Poluchka' house . _

_When he got there , he saw Lucy on a bed full of bandages and Poluchka next to her mixing a potion or something.._

"I hate people so get out of here!"_-the women said angry._

"How is she?"_-he asked like he didn't even hear what the women just say._

"Well , since you won't leave until I tell you … Now she's better. Just a little bit later if she came I don't know if I could saved her… Her conditions was really bad . Almost all of her bones are broke and she doesn't have any magic power left. (_Every single word was piercing Natsu's heart_)If she won't wake up in one month I don-"_The women didn't have the time to finish the sentence because Natsu started to talk._

"Just , please save her..Do everything you have to do to save her."

"Natsu… considering that she has no magic power left…when she will wake up.."

"Please don't say that she will never be able to use magic again. This is fucking important to her . if she didn't have magic she wouldn't be here with me...in Fairy Tail.."

"Her magic power will be back..in one year. For one whole year she won't be able to use any magic. She will need all the support she can get."

_Natsu was thinking. The room was now so quiet that they could hear each other's heartbeat._

_Natsu touched her hair , then her pale cheek , her chin and her white lips __which__ used to be so red then he kissed her hand and left the room._

"_I should never let that happen. What if she won't stand the idea that she won't have magic power for so long and she will leave the guild ?What I am going to do if this will happen ?Fuuuuuuck!"-Natsu thought letting a tear fall._

* * *

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Finally!

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you will like it. Please review.**

* * *

"_**Finally!"**_

_Weeks passed really slowly. In all this time Natsu never left Lucy's bad. He stayed next to her holding her hand all day long. The only time he left was to go to bathroom, he even thought at the idea of wearing a diaper!_

"Natsu, you should eat something! Go, I'll stay with her…_"_

"No Levy, it's okay. Happy brings me food."

"Natsu, I want to be alone with Lucy…please leave for 5 minutes. She's my best friend, don't worry I won't hurt her."

"Fine…I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"Thank you!"..."Lu-chan I miss you! It's been 4 weeks...open your eyes please! I really need to talk with you…Gajeel asked me out, it finally happened, and I can't be happy if you're not here with me…Lu-chan please wake up!"

"Levy, I'm back…hey why are you crying? Did something happen with Lucy?"

_Natsu ran next to Lucy and saw that her eyes were open… Lucy finally woke up! Natsu was overwhelmed, he was on cloud nine. He forgot she still is really bad injured and he lift her up and hugged her. When he heard a squeal he realized he was hugging her to tight. He let go of her then he grabbed her face and he was getting closer and closer…_"Thank God Lucy is awake. Oooh how much I want to kiss her now! No stop! I will scare her to death, she just woke up and I'm one step away to kiss her …"

"What is happening? He is so close… so close… Is he going to kiss me? …Do it Natsu...DO IT!"-that's what she wanted to say but nothing came out of her mouth.

"What if she's not ready? What if this would ruin our friendship? What can I do?"

_They didn't notice but they were alone. Levy left when Natsu hugged Lucy._"Ooh, I hope they will tell each other what they feel. They are so sweet together and they don't even realize.."_-the bluenette thought. She saw Erza, Gray and Wendy coming to Lucy's room. _"No stop! Don't go there now."

"Why not?"_ They all were confused._

"Lucy woke up!"

"She did? I'm so glad! And why shouldn't we go? "

"Natsu is there and he might confess his felling for her."

"Finally! He's in love with her for almost a year! And I'm sure she feels the same about him. Well then we should come back later. Let's go!"

"Come on Natsu what are you waiting for? "_The blonde thought._

"I think I should at least warn her. If she wants me to kiss her she will accept, if she doesn't want that's it.."_-he thought._

_He said slowly starting to blush _"Lucy…I want to kiss you…"

_She started to blush and said _"Then do it!"

_Natsu wasn't expecting at this. Now he didn't know what to do. He didn't move an inch._

"Oh come on Natsu!"_ Lucy took his head and kissed him. She wasn't expecting at his lips to be so soft and sweet. His hot breath made her shiver. He felt how Lucy started to tremble so he pulled her closer to him. He heard her heart betting crazy. His heart was doing the same thing. She put one hand on his warm chest to feel his heart and the other one on the back of his neck so she could play with his hair. He put his hands around her waist slowly afraid that he might hurt her. But nothing could hurt her now. She even forgot that she was injured and in pain. All she could feel was Natsu's breath, hands, heart and mouth. They both wanted this moment to last forever._

_He kissed her cheek and then he went down to her neck._ _She moaned of pleasure. This sound was making Natsu crazy. He went back to her lips and when he was about to kiss her again, for their surprise they heard someone's voice._

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but now that Lucy is awake I need to consult her."_-Poluchka said._

"This woman ruined the perfect moment ever! AAAHH!"_-The dragon slayer thought._

_Lucy noticed the look on Natsu's face. She took his hand and said _"Aww Natsu, you're so sweet when you're angry!- she let a giggle out of her mouth- Go…I'll be here when you'll come back!"_Then she kissed him on the cheek. He did the same thing to her then he left the room heading to the guild._

* * *

"Oh my god…this means that we are a couple now? Me and Lucy…together! This is the best day of my life!... No, I'm lying… the best day of my life was the day I meet her!"-_Natsu thought._

* * *

"WHAT? A HOLE YEAR WITHOUT MAGIC?"_-poor Lucy started to scream._

"No more magic power? What the hell? What am I going to do about the rent? Aaaaahh shit!"-_she thought._

"How long do I have to stay in the hospital?"

"Two weeks…"

"I'm sorry for yelling..."

"It's okay. I believe it's hard to hear that you can't use magic for a year.."

"Yeah..Will you please tell Levy to come to me when she can?"

"She's outside. I will tell her."

"Ok, thank you!"

"Lu-chan!"_-Levy started to cry and hugged Lucy._

"Levy, what have you done all this time?"

"Lu-chan… Gajeel asked me out!"

"Oh my god! You said yes right?"

"Hell yeah! Lucy I need your help with something…"

"With what?"

"Well, the date is tonight… and I don't know how to dress…And I need help with the makeup and my hair…"

_The girls kept talking. Lucy helped Levy and when she wanted to call Cancer to help Levy with her hair , she remembered that she can't use magic so she cried in her friend's arm for a long time._

_When Natsu came back , he was about to enter in the room but he heard Lucy crying then he heard Levy's voice _"It's Okay Lucy, we're here with you. It's just a year. Just wait and everything will be alright. Don't worry!"

"I know Levy, but what am I going to do with the rent?"

"I will help you Luce!"

_She lifted her head from her friend's lap and she saw Natsu and she said through tears _"I know you will do everything for me, but I can't ask you to put your life in danger for me..I know you will take a dangerous mission with a really big reward… but Natsu I can't lose you too. I will find a job or something and I will pay for my rent…"

"Lucy just shut up, okay? You are my life so as long as you are alright nothing bad is going to happen to me."_He went and hugged her. Hearing those words from Natsu's mouth made her cry. She was in love with him for a long time but she never thought that he has such big feelings for her._

"Okay then I'm going to pick a mission and I'll be back in 2 weeks. I lo…"_-he never said those words before so now it was hard for him. Lucy realized that so she said _"It's okay Natsu…I love you too!"_ Then she kissed him._

_After he left the room , she said to Levy _"I hope your date will be wonderful. Maybe someday we will go on a double date…"

"That will be fantastic Lu-chan!"

"Lucy! I'm so glad you are okay!"

"Lucy , we missed you!"

"Lucy, I'm glad you're back!"

_In just a second the room was filled with all the members of the guild. Lucy was so happy to see all her friends that she forgot she was in pain and that she can't use magic._

* * *

**I'm opened to advices and questions so please review.**


	5. Is this the end?

**Here I am with the next chapter!****I will beg you to excuse my grammar or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

"_**Is this the end?"**_

_What Lucy didn't know was that Natsu took another S class mission and he went alone._

* * *

_Lucy asked Levy to stay a bit with her after everyone else left._

"_Levy… something is not right…"_

"_What do you mean Lu-chan?"_

"_It's just that I have a bad felling about Natsu… I think something bad is going to happen. Levy I'm scared…"and with this words she started to cry._

"_Lucy…listen, I will go to ask Mira what mission he took. I'll be back soon."_

"_Okay." she said through tears."Natsu I hope you are okay…"_

* * *

"_Natsu what are we doing? This is dangerous…"Why are we doing another s class missions, alone?"_

"_Lucy need money for her rent… and this reward is very big. If we do this mission she won't have to worry a whole year about her rent."_

* * *

"_Lucy…."-Levy said with a low tone._

"_Levy… what happened?"_

"_He took another S class mission."_

"_Noway! THAT IDIOT! "-Lucy started to yell "How stupid can he be? God , sometimes he's such an idiot… What the heck have I told him before he left? I say "don't do that" and that's exactly what he does! ... Did that fool went alone?"_

"_Y-Yes."_

"_AAAHHH! ...BAKA, you better come back to me safe!"-the blonde said._

_After she was alone in the room she started to cry."Why is he such an idiot? I mean… I know he's strong but… this time he went alone. What if something is going to happen to him? What a day … in the morning I found out that Natsu likes me too, but after that, I was told that I can't use magic for a year and then all my friends came here and I forgot about the pain and everything…. And now I hear that the idiot (which I love tremendously) went in a stupid and extremely dangerous mission! Ahh… Natsu,please,please,please take care of you and come back to me soon !"_

* * *

"_Happy did you hear that?"-Natsu said turning around._

"_Hear what? You're brain calling for you?"- Happy said sarcastically._

"_Yeah, very funny… No, I heard Lucy's voice. It was like she was crying and she said to come back to her!"_

"_Oh so you expected her to be fine with what we are doing right now, after what happened last time? In case you forgot she almost died. "_

"_Happy shut up! How can I forget since she almost died in my arms?"-he said._

_"How can I forget this? She is my everything, she is the reason I breathe, SHE IS MY LIFE!"-the romantic pink haired mage thought._

"_Happy you are right… we should go back."_

"_Natsuuu… It's too late. We are here, look!"_

"_Shit Happy…_ _There are over a thousand monsters! What are we going to do? I can't win against them!"_

"_NATSU, WATCH OUT!"-Happy yelled… but too late. Natsu was thrown very far from a simple blow. Those monsters were extremely strong._

"_Happy, help me!"_ _He was trapped under a lot of stones.._ _He felt his breathing becoming heavier. He was fainting because of the big pressure above him. He was squeezed under the rock and all he could think about was Lucy when she was squeezed in that monster's hand."That was the pain she felt?_ _That was the pain she had to endure?"-tears started to form around his eyes._

* * *

"_NATSUUU"-Lucy woke up from a nightmare. She was dizzy and she felt her heart beating crazy._

"_Lucy I heard you screaming… are you okay?"_

"_Erza thank god you are here! You heard that Natsu took that stupid mission, right?"_

"_Yeah, I was coming to tell you that I'm going after him and I promise I'll stop him this time!"_

"_Erza, please hurry up! I have a really bad felling. I think something bad happened to him!*she started to cry* P-Please bring him back!"_

"_I will Lucy… I promise!"_

_Erza noticed the pain in Lucy's eyes. She realized that something is wrong. She had a bad felling too. Something did happened to Natsu._

* * *

_He couldn't see anything around him. Everything was black. He was… dying._

"_Is this the end?...Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. There's nothing I can do… I'm actually dying!...I'm sorry love. I love you!"_

* * *

"_What is this feeling? Why do I feel so empty, so alone? Where is he? Is he alright? Is he dead? Is he hungry, thirsty or in pain? Is he thinking at me? Is he wishing he could be here with me, hugging me, kissing me? Is he thinking at the moment he will see me again? What is he going to do then? Am I ever going to see him again? Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Maybe we will get married and have kids. Or maybe we will break up. What if he will never come back? Is this the end? The end of what? His life? My life? ….I remember now… I remember the moment I fell in love with him. It was when Mirajane tried to make us realize that we are in love with each other. She locked us in a room. We stayed all day in that room and we told a lot of stories and events since we were kids. When Mirajane finally opened the door I felt so sad because I wanted that day to last forever. When we were about to leave the room Natsu took my hand and came close to me and then he kissed me on my cheek and whispered in my year" I'm glad I meet you, Luce!" And then we starred in each other's eyes for almost 3 minutes. From that moment I knew I love him and that he is my mate. Yeah, Natsu Dragneel, the craziest person I ever meet. He cares about his friends and he is sweet, strong, truthful and funny. He is the love of my life! Then why do I fell like this? Is like he left and took my heart with him. I feel sad. I want him here with me. I want to kiss him and feel him. I want to be in his arms, to feel his warmth. I want to hear his heart beating. I need him. He is like air. He is mine and only mine. He can't leave. He can't right? He won't leave his family, he won't leave me. Please come back home Natsu!"_

* * *

_Two weeks passed really quickly . Natsu didn't come back and neither did Erza._

_Lucy was crying herself to sleep every night and she was praying every single day that they will come back alive and she imagined Natsu saying a lame excuse for taking him so long and that she will be pissed at him a day then she will go to him and kiss him and say "I love you, idiot!"._

_But months passed… one month, two months… and nothing._

* * *

_One day the guild doors opened. Lucy looked there as always hoping that Natsu will appear in front of her eyes._

_It was Erza… she was crying._

_Lucy felt like her heart stopped and tears appeared in her eyes. She fell down and started to cry her soul out and started to scream "WHY NATSU?"_

_Gray helped her to get up and then he hugged her. After half an hour, Lucy stopped crying and went to Erza._

"_So he is dead?"_

"_I don't know Lucy. I searched for him all this time. When I got at the one who asked us to do this job he paid me and he said that the mission is over and that somebody killed those monsters but never came for the money. And he said that he found this…"_ _Erza stretched out a hand with Natsu's scarf._

_Lucy took it and smells it then she holds it at her chest starting to cry. She still could feel Natsu's smell._

"_He's not dead Erza. I can bet. He will come back to me one day! I know he will."_

_He will come back at me. We didn't have enough time together. There are a lot of things we need to do. It may be over but it won't stop there. I am here for you. You touched my heart, you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals. I kissed your lips and held your head, shared your dreams and shared your bed. I know you well, I know your smell. I am addicted to you. I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile, I've watched you sleeping for a while. I'd be the mother of your child. I'd spend a lifetime with you. I love you, I swear that's true. I cannot live without you._

* * *

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! At the end are some lyrics from James Blunt "Goodbye my lover".**


	6. Give her back!

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you will enjoy it!**

"_**Give her back!"**_

"_What do you mean she's not home?"-Erza asked_

"_I found the door open and the apartment was a mess. It looked like there was a fight and she was nowhere to be found."-Levy said wiping her tears. "What if something bad happened to her? After what happened to Natsu she hasn't talked to anyone. Not even with me! It's been 6 months since Natsu's gone and she still can't use her magic. It's too much for her…What if she's in danger? We need to find her!"_

"_I know Levy. We have to leave now. Gray are you coming too?"_

"_Of course I come Erza. We all are coming. Lucy is our friend."-Gray said pointing to Mirajane, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel , Lisanna and Elfman._

"_Great then let's go!"-Erza said._

_They just left the guild when in front of them they saw a pink haired man with his blue cat. They were in shock. Natsu was alive!_

"_Natsuuuuuuuuuu!"-They all screamed in unison and run to hug him._

"_Guys , slow down! I'm glad to see you too!"-the fire mage said._

"_N-Natsu you're… back!"-Erza hugged him._

"_What the heck happened to you man? Where have you been all this time? We thought you were dead! I actually cried for you fire bastard!"_

"_I'm flattered ice princess!"-he said laughing."I almost died in that mission but _Gildarts saved me and took care of me. I was in a coma for 5 months and it took me one month to come back… Hey where is Lucy? And where are you all going?

"N-Natsu… you see… Lucy…"-Erza was trying to find her words.

"Erza, where is she?"-Natsu was getting angry.

"Well… since you left she hasn't talked to anyone, not even with Levy. She rarely came to guild. We visited her everyday but all she was doing was to cry. She was keep saying that you will come back to her one day… Levy said that she searched for you every single day. But this morning…"-after Erza said that they all were quiet. No one moved.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"-Natsu was surrounded by flames.

"How the hell can I tell him that his love is missing? I'm sure that she is the first person he wanted to see, but here we are telling him that we have no idea where she is. He will freak out. But I have to tell him."-the red haired mage thought.

"Well Natsu… We actually don't know where she is. We left to search for her. Her apartment was a mess… like there was a fight. And her door was open. She still can't use her magic so we are afraid that something might happen to her."-she said.

Natsu get up from the ground*where he was pushed when everyone started to hug him* and started to run to Lucy's apartment.

"Lucy… I'm sorry I did that to you! Please be okay! God please keep her safe until I find her! How did this happen? Everything is my fault. Just because I'm obsessed with S class missions! She got hurt because I wanted to do one. I almost died because I wanted to do another one. And now God knows where she is because I'm a fool! I don't even deserve her! She's perfect, the sweetest and kindest person I ever seen! And I'm a moron with no brain!"-he thought

When he arrived at her apartment the door was still open and inside was a disaster. He remembered how strict was Lucy about keeping her house clean. Every time he came in her house he made a huge mess and every time she punched him and made him clean all the rooms. He then seen her novel on the floor and almost all the pages were torn. And the window was broken. Something really bad happened. Lucy was in danger. He could feel that. He could smell fear in that house… Lucy's fear. Somebody took her and now is hurting her. He could hear her screaming his name, begging him to come and save her. He could feel his heart being pierced. Everything that matters for him was now in danger. Who knows who did that to her. Maybe is a killer, or a rapist, or some evil magician who wants to use her to do something bad and crazy. Maybe she did all this mess. Maybe she just couldn't take this anymore. It was too much for her. She was alone crying for him, praying for him, begging for him to come back to her.

"I have to do something. I have to find her. But where the hell can I go? I have no freaking idea where she is! Happy let's go! We will go everywhere in this world to find her!"

"Aye sir!"-the cat said wiping his tears.

* * *

"It's so dark in here. I can't see a thing and my hands are tied. What happened? The last thing I remember is…ooh yeah, I was crying like I do every night in the last 6 months, and then I heard a noise at the door so I got out of bed to see what happened and I saw a tall person with something in his hand so I thought it was a thief and I told him that I'm a magician and that he should leave. And then he came closer to me but I couldn't see his face because it was dark and then he must hit me because that is the last thing I remember and my head hurts like hell!...I'm scared! Where am I?"-Lucy thought.

"Is somebody here? "-she asked.

"Sshh! be quiet! If they hear you they will hit you."-a female voice said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yukino and I'm a celestial spirit mage, just like you."

"How do you know I'm a celestial spirit mage?"

"I heard them when they brought you here."

"Yeah but I can't use magic anymore…"

"What do you mean?"-Yukino asked surprised.

"I don't have any more magic power. In six months I would be able to use it again."

"We should be silent. I don't know why they need us. Last month they brought another girl and she was screaming for help all the time. And they killed her and said that if I will start screaming like her they will kill me too. So we should be quiet!"

"Natsu… where are you when I need you..? I need you Natsu, I NEED YOU! Hurry up and save me. That's your job, to save me! I know that you are somewhere in this world and you hear me, you feel me. Hurry up my love… save me!" - the blonde thought starting to cry.

It was so quiet now. You could hear your own heartbeat and breath.

* * *

"I can hear you Lucy, I can feel you. Don't worry, I will save you! Just wait for me!"-Natsu said heading towards the door.

"Natsu look, I found this on Lucy's bed…"-Happy said.

"That's my scarf. It smells like Lucy. She cried on my scarf… It must've been so hard for her all those months alone. Happy we need to find her fast! I'll rip the head of the one who took her."

A tear fell on his cheek. He imagined the pain Lucy felt all this time. She was alone, praying for him to come back safe to her. No magic and no Natsu. She hasn't even spoke with Levy. She had been so sad. I left her alone and I went in a stupid mission. She told me not to go in a dangerous mission. She cried in my arms asking me not to do something stupid and that was exactly what I did. I'm such a fool. Is she ever going to forgive me? Will I ever see her again? I have too. I can't live my life without her because she is my life. She is my heart. Can a person live without a heart? The answer is NO!

"Natsu wait! We are coming with you."-Erza said. Behind her was the group formed by Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman.

"Okay, hurry up!"-Natsu said.

"Where do we start?"-Gray asked.

"I think it will be better if we make pairs and go in different directions. So those are the pairs: I go with Wendy, Gray with Juvia, Gajeel with Levy, The Strauss brothers together and Natsu with Happy. Any objections?"-Erza asked.

"No ma'am!"-They all said.

"Cana gave us those cards. If one of us will find her those cards will show us the place where we have to go. Got it?"

"Aye Erza!"

"We have to find her first Happy!"-the fair mage said.

"Aye!... Natsu, usually between two really close person is a connection. They can feel each other feelings even if they are apart. You and Lucy have that connection, and you know it, so use it! Try to feel her emotions and find her Natsu!"

"You're right Happy. I can feel her. Now I just have to find her."

"All I have to do is to find her. I have to! Common Lucy, let me hear you. Let me feel your emotions….I promise I will find you Luce!"

* * *

"Natsu…what is this felling? Is like he's here with me. He's coming after me isn't he? I always knew he is alive. I could feel his heart beating in my heart. He was there… somewhere. One day he will come after me. I know he will, because he loves me. And I love him more than a normal person. He's the air I breathe; he's my sun and my moon. His eyes are my sky. He's my whole world! I have faith in you Natsu. I believed in you since I first joined the guild!"-the little blonde thought.

* * *

"Happy, I can feel her. She's close, so close. Follow me!"-Natsu said.

In half an hour they got to a really high tower."She's here Happy! You can feel her too, right?"

"Aye!"-the cat answered.

"Let's go inside!"

There was no guard outside. When they got inside, they couldn't see anything. It was extremely dark. Natsu light one of his hands and what he saw scared him. They were surrounded by skeletons. The smell of death was everywhere in the air, but in all that awful smell, Natsu could sense Lucy's smell. That sweet and delicate smell of hers.

"Lucy, are you here?"-he asked.

* * *

"Whose voice is that? It sounds so familiar. It makes me feel safe and protected… and loved. It must be…Natsu's voice."-tears appeared in Lucy's eyes at that thought. She heard her name being called again. It was definitely Natsu's voice.

"I-I'm here!"-she said through tears.-"I'm here N-Natsu!"

"Happy did you hear that? That was Lucy! Let's go!"-he said.

"Do one more step and I'll kill the girl!"-a man voice said.

"Do that and I will kill you!"-Natsu was now surrounded by flames. He saw the man's face. It was an old guy, tall and really hairy. He looked like a beast.-"Give her back!"-the dragon slayer said.

"No. I will make you pay for taking my princess! I will make Fairy Tail to pay!"-the man said.

"What the hell are talking about?"-Natsu asked.

"Ooh, so you forgot? Does "Princess Rosalie" rings you a bell?"-the old guy asked.

* * *

**I'm opened to advices and questions so please review.**


	7. Finally together

_******Here is the new chapter. I hope you will enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Finally together"**_

"_Princess who?... Who are you talking about? The only princess I know is Lucy Heartfilia."_

"_Are you kidding me? You went on a mission and you have no idea who you saved? I'm talking about the princess who was kidnapped and brought on an island."_

"_That was a long time ago dude; you need to be more specific. I didn't even meet her. Somebody else from my guild saved her! Now that we cleared that, give Lucy back or I'll beat you up!"_

"_That's not possible! I will use that girl's power to open the gate to the most powerful Celestial Spirit, the King, and I won't let you ruin this!"_

"_Happy, go find Lucy. I will beat this guy and I will come after you."_

"_Aye Natsu! Take care!"_

"_Bring it on old man, show me what you got! I will make you pay for taking Lucy!"_

"_Ooh, you will regret saying this young man!"_

_Natsu could hear the man's devilish laugh. At the sound of his laugh, the fire mage got really angry. He then ran towards the man and hit him right in the face stopping him from laughing. But the man disappeared. All Natsu saw were some yellow sparkles, it looked just like how Lucy's spirits look when they vanish._

"_What are you?"-Natsu asked raising his head and seeing the guy standing in front of him._

"_I'm the person who will beat Natsu Dragneel."_

"_Yeah right. In your dreams maybe!"-Natsu got up and ran towards the man ready to hit him when he vanished again making Natsu to fall._

"_Stop doing this! Fight fair!"-Natsu yelled annoyed._

"_You will never win against me. And after I use your girl's magic I will bring her in front of you and I will kill her!"_

"_JUST DARE DO THAT AND I WILL KILL YOU!"-the dragon slayer roared._

_Natsu was now extremely angry. He could kill someone just looking at him. The thought seeing Lucy hurt again made him mad and sad at the same time. He was so angry that he could basically rip the guy's head then his hands and all his body's parts. In just a second he punched the man in front of him. Took by surprise he didn't have time to vanish so he was flew to the other side of the room. Natsu put all his strength in that one fist. The man was now in seriously pain._

_Natsu got close to him and said:" I told you I will win this! You've made enemies of the worst possible guild to piss off!... Now tell me where is Lucy or I will hurt you more!"_

_Because of the pain the man fainted. Natsu lit one of his hands and went to search for Happy and Lucy._

* * *

"_Lucyyy, Lucyyy are you here?"-the cat asked._

"_That's Happy's voice. Happy! I'm here!"-she started to cry because she was so happy to hear the cat's voice. He was like a son to her. Her blue flying cat…son. Hers and Natsu's._

"_Lucyyy!"-the cat jumped at her chest. Lucy kissed him on his forehead since she wasn't able to use her arms to hug him back._

"_Lucyy, I thought I'll never see you again. Natsu almost died and…"-he didn't finish the sentence, because he felt Lucy's tears on his head._

"_S-so he's not d-dead?"-she asked through tears._

"_No Lucy, he is alive!"_

"_Happy where are you?"-they heard a voice._

"_That's Natsu's voice. Natsu we are here!"-the cat said._

"_He is here… and he is alive. My precious, dearest and beloved Natsu is here! He came after me! I knew all this time he wasn't dead. I could feel him, I could hear him. I imagined the day I will see him again every second of those 6 months. I knew this day would come!"-she thought._

"_We?... this means he found Lucy!... My love is alive and she is waiting for me! She waited for 6 months for me crying and wishing I will be back safe. Any other girl would run in another's guy's arms. But she lasted so long without magic and without me. God, she's a miracle! She is the love of my life!"-he thought._

"_Over here Natsu!"-Happy said._

"_Luce?"-Natsu asked crying._

"_Natsu?"-Lucy asked crying."You i-idiot! I thought you d-died!"-she said looking in his eyes._

_The pain in Lucy's eyes pierced his heart. She was alone all this time._

"_Lucy I-I –I LOVE YOU!"_ -_he yelled at the top of his lungs wiping his tears. He grabbed Lucy's face with one hand*the other one still being lit so he could see her face* and stared in her eyes full of tears and red from all those days she cried for him, and he kissed her on lips. He felt a shiver from head to toe. He missed her sweet and delicate lips. He kissed her cheek, her forehead, her nose, her eyes, her ears and her neck._

_Lucy was one step away from fainting. She never felt so good in a long time. Natsu was kissing here everywhere filling her with happiness. His hot lips were making her crazy. She wanted to stop him because all this happiness might stop her heart. But who cares? This is the happiest moment of her life!_

_Natsu noticed the blood from her forehead. She was injured._

"_What happened to your head Luce?"-he asked._

"_The one who kidnapped me hit me in the head…"_

"_That . !"-he snapped angry._

"_It's okay Natsu… you're here with me. Nothing else matters!"-she said kissing him._

"_Happy help me untie her."-he said._

_He tried for a long time, but nothing seemed to work._

"_Natsu burn them."-she said._

"_But I might hurt you…"_

"_Just do it!"_

"_Ok ma'am!"- he burned the ropes around her wrists. Natsu noticed the marks left by the ropes. She was tied so tight. He took her wrist and kissed them then he looked in her eyes and whispered "I'll never leave you again Luce, I promise!", tears forming in his eyes._

_She heard a voice calling for her. It was Yukinno._

"_Natsu we have to help her too. They brought her here too. They wanted to use our magic…"_

_Natsu helped the girl. When they got out of the tower Lucy asked Yukinno if she wants to join Fairy Tail. The girl was more than happy to accept Lucy's offer._

_When they arrived at the guild everyone started to cry. They were happy now that both Lucy and Natsu were home safe._

_After many hugs and kisses each guild member went to their own business._

"_Levy-chan…I'm sorry!"-Lucy said._

"_It's okay Lu-chan. I'm not mad. I realized how hurt you were without Natsu and magic power. It's okay!"-Levy said._

"_Levy I love you so much!"-Lucy said hugging Levy and wiping her tears." I remember that you were supposed to go on a date with Gajeel on the night Natsu left… How did your date went?"_

"_He didn't come. He said that master Makarov sent him on a mission and that he had to left right away. He never asked me again since then. We talk a lot but I think he only sees me as a friend… Lu-chan, I don't know what to do ..!"_

"_Levy…everything will be okay, you will see!... What else happened around here? In those 6 months I've only been in the guild 4 times."_

"_Well, Gray asked Juvia out but he chicken out and ditched her… Jellal and Erza are a couple now. Evergreen and Elfman don't want to admit that they love each other. I think Freed is in love with Mira. Romeo likes Wendy but he is scared to tell her… and I think that's pretty much all."_

"_I see… I have an idea. First I need to take a shower and to change. I'll be back in two __hours. Make _sure that all people you mentioned before are here , except Jellal and Erza because they are already a couple… And by all the people I mean you and Gajeel too!"-Lucy said.

"_Lu-chan what are you planning to do?"_

"_You'll see Levy!... I'll be back in 2 hours."-she said heading to the doors."Natsu I'm going home. Wanna come?"-she asked smiling at Natsu._

"_Yes, wait for me love!"- he ran to her and picked her up in his arms._

"_Aww, you are so sweet when you're calling me 'love'!"-she said kissing him on his cheek._

"_You are sweet too when you're telling me I'm sweet, love."-he said laughing and kissing her on the tip of her nose._

"_They are so sweet together!"-everyone in the guild said that._

* * *

"_Natsu, I'm gonna make a shower. You better not set fire to my apartment, okay?"-the blonde said._

"_Do you want me to come with you?"-he asked starting to laugh-"I mean, I told you I will protect you no matter what. What if something bad is going to happen to you while you are in bathroom… alone?"_

"_You are such a pervert!"-she said bursting out in laugh."Well, since we are together why not?"-she said._

"_Are you serious?"-he stared at her amazed by her answer._

"_Wait, what? You were serious? I was joking Natsu. You can't come with me in the bathroom!"_

"_Why not? We are a couple now?"-he was getting closer and closer to her._

"_Natsu we've been together as a couple, half an hour, six month ago before you left and two hours today."-she said starting to blush because now Natsu was so close that their noses were touching. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies were touching now. She put her hands on his chest. The warm of his body made her fill so good, so protected and safe. It reminded her of the times her mother held her on her arms. It was the same feeling._

"_I love you Natsu!"-she whispered in his ear._

_Those words made Natsu shiver. He took her head with his hands and kissed her on the lips. Then on her neck and on her shoulders. She moaned of pleasure. "I love you too Luce!"-were the words he said before he lost control. Both him and Lucy lost control. In just ten second they were under the shower together._

* * *

"_Lucy, it took you more than 2 hours! We've been waiting for you? What happened?"-Levy asked._

"_W-well, you s-see… I-I had s-something to d-do…"-she and Natsu started to blush._

"_Okay lovers, we don't need details!"-Gray said starting to laugh._

"_Shut up ice princess!"-Natsu snapped._

"_You wanna fight with me, burned brain?"-Gray said._

"_Guys stop! I want to talk with you, that's why I asked Levy to bring you here."-Lucy said."Where the hell is Gajeel?"-she asked._

"_He didn't want to come…He is outside somewhere."-Levy said._

"_Well we can't begin without him so wait here! If one of you is missing when I come back I will give him Lucy's kick!"-the celestial mage said._

"_Ooh, you guys really don't want to feel that!"-Natsu said with a scared look. Everybody started to laugh._

* * *

"_Gajeel, where are you?"_

"_I'm here, what do you want?"-the Iron dragon slayer asked._

"_I need to talk with everyone about something and you need to be there too. So I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer! Either you're coming of free will, either I'll drag you! It's your choice…"-the blonde said with a threatening look._

"_She will beat the crap out off me if I won't come. I'd better go and quick!"he thought._

* * *

"_Okay, now that we are all here, I want to tell you something. First let me arrange you. Gajeel sit next to Levy-chan, Gray go next to Juvia, Freed go next to Mira-chan and Elfman if you are a man you have to stay next to Evergreen. And you Romeo go next to Wendy… Okay now we are ready! Natsu come here sweetheart, stay next to me. I want to talk to you about the so-called "Unspoken love"!_

* * *

**I'm opened to advices and questions so please review.**


	8. Happy ending

**This is the last chapter. I want to thank you all for reading this. You made me really happy. I hope you liked my first fanfiction! **

* * *

_**Happy ending.**_

"_What? Who are you, Mirajane?"- Gajeel snapped._

"_Hey,I can hear you!"-Mira said angry._

"_Gajeel, be quiet. Now, I want you guys to look in the eyes of the person who sits next to you. Now answer at my questions please… but no matter what keep looking in each other's eyes.. Can you remember the first time you meet? *****everyone said yes*****. Can you trust the person in front of you?*****Yes***** Can you rely on each other?*****Yes***** How much are you willing to risk for the person you're looking at?*****Everything***** Do you like each other? *****Yes!*****._

_Everyone looked at Lucy surprised. She played them. She knew that if she asks them some simple questions that their answers have to be truth they will answer at any question with truth. They all started to blush realizing that they actually admitted their love for the person next to them._

"_Well, was it hard to tell how you feel? No, it wasn't! Okay, now that we are done with this… let's play a game. Shall we?"-Lucy said."How about truth or dare? Erza, Lisanna come here."_

"_I want to start!"-Levy said exited clapping her hands."Gajeel, choose."_

"_Dare."- he said looking at the little blue-haired girl._

"_Kiss me, make Erza angry or get dressed in a bunny costume and jump in one foot for an ho-" She didn't get the time to finish because the dragon slayer was now kissing her._

"_Oi, take a room or something!" - Gray said starting to laugh._

"_Shut up!"-Gajeel snapped-" It's my turn now. Gray, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth…"_

"_Have you ever liked Lucy?... I mean more than a friend… Hihii."_

"_Heey, I'm here! Don't make me punch you Gajeel!"-Natsu said raising from his seat , clenching his fist in anger._

"_I-I did… But that was a long time ago!"- Gray said blushing._

"_LOVE RIVAL!"-Juvia was so scary at this moment._

"_I'm gonna kill you ice princess!"- Natsu was preparing to run towards Gray but "N-Natsu calm down!"- but he heard Lucy's voice so he calmed down taking his seat next to hers._

"_That bastard is lucky Lucy is here!"-he thought._

"_My turn."-Gray said pointing to Lisanna-" Truth or dare?"-he asked._

"_Dare."_

"_Kiss Laxus*****who was standing on the other part of the room but he heard them and raised his hand to look at Lisanna who was red as a tomato*****, eat Erza's strawberry cake or kiss Natsu."_

"_Does he know me and Laxus are dating? How did he find out?... If I eat Erza's cake she will kill me even if we are friends… and I can't kiss Natsu because that will make both Lucy and Laxus angry… So I'm gonna kiss Laxus…"- the youngest Strauss thought._

"_Laxus… can you come here for a sec?"-she asked making Laxus a sign with the hand telling him to come faster._

"_Yeah, what is it?"-he asked pretending like he didn't hear what Gray said._

_Lisanna kissed him really quickly on the lips then she made him a sign with the hand to get lost._

"_Okay, now it's my turn. Levy, choose."- she asked trying to get rid of the blush on her face._

"_Truth."_

"_How long do you like Gajeel?"_

"_W-well, I… well you see... since the first day he joined Fairy Tail."- Levy said covering her face with her hands. Gajeel took her in his arms hugging her and kissed her on her forehead. "Yeah, me too you little girl."-he said._

"_It's not my fault I'm small!"- she said wiping the tear appeared on the corner of her eye._

"_Don't worry… I'll make you big!"- the iron mage said kissing her._

"_Aww, aren't they extremely cute?"- Lucy asked with a big smile on her face._

"_They are definitely not cuter than you are!"-Natsu said._

"_Stop being so sweet. My face look like a tomato now because of you."-she said before Natsu kissed her._

"_Stop being so mushy. Jellal is on a mission now so I'm single and seeing you all make me really sad, so stop. My turn. Elfman What do you choose?"- Erza said._

"_Dare."_

"_Buy me a strawberry cake, fight with me, steal Lucy from Natsu. Now, you will better buy me a cake because I'm sad and I want to eat!"_

_Seeing Erza's sword, Elfman ran to the nearest store and bought her cake._

"_I am now. Lucy, truth or dare?"-Elfman asked._

"_Truth."_

"_Have you ever thought that you are not MEN enough?"_

"_I'm a woman Elfman!"- the blonde snapped. "My turn anyway. Natsu choose."- she said smiling at Natsu._

"_Dare."- he answered returning the smile._

"_Ask me something you are afraid to, kiss Gray or challenge master at a fight._

"_Lucy… will you marry me?"-he asked blushing and holding Lucy's hand._

"_If I do what? Marry him? Me and Natsu… married… as in husband and wife… and two or three children."-she thought._

"_I-I do!"- the Celestial mage said hugging Natsu and kissing him."I love you Natsu!" she whispered in his ear. "I love you too Luce!"-he whispered in her ear._

* * *

_**After 3 years.**_

_Natsu Dragneel , do you take Lucy Heartfilia for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?_

"_**I do!"- **__the fire dragoon slayer said._

_Lucy Heartfilia, do you take Natsu Dragneel for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?_

"_**I do!"**__- the Celestial Spirit mage said._

_May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss._

_**Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple **__**Mr. and Mrs Dragneel.**_

* * *

"_Natsu, I have to tell you something…"- Lucy said._

"_Yeah love, what is it?"- he asked._

"_Come, let's go somewhere private."-she took his hand and dragged him in another room so they can talk._

"_Lucy, have you heard that Levy and Gajeel are getting married next month? Ooh, and Gajeel told me she is pregnant…"_

"_Yeah, she told one minute ago."_

"_Ooh and Jellal said that he is gonna propose Erza tonight. And I still can't believe Elman and Evergreen got married before us. And that ice bastard already has a baby with Juvia… but they still aren't married. Ooh, and have you heard that Mirajane broke up with Freed? Talking about Strauss brothers. Can you believe Lisanna and Laxus are a couple for 4 years?"_

"_Shut up Natsu and let me talk."- Lucy said laughing._

"_S-sorry Luce…"_

"_N-Natsu…I'm… well… Y-you know…"-she couldn't find her words._

"_What Lucy? I don't understand… you need to say something if you want me to understand."_

"_I-I'm p-pregnant…"- she said starting to blush. The room was really silent now. Natsu was staring at her like he had no idea what she just said._

"_I'm gonna be a father. We're going to be parents Luce!"- he said kissing her and hugging her."Wait… I wanna hear the baby's heart."_

"_I don't know If you can…"_

"_Sshh!"- he put his ear to her belly. "We're gonna have twins Luce! TWINS… and one of them is definitely a boy."-he said with a huge smile on his face._

"_You made me the happiest man! I don't know what I did to deserve a person like you. I will love you all my life, love!"- he said pulling her closer to him and kissing her._

"_You made me the happiest woman, Natsu Dragneel!"-she thought. She wanted to tell him that but the words didn't even matter. She was his and only his and he was hers… for __**the rest of their life.**_


End file.
